Forbiden Adventures
by Pokemance
Summary: Hypno, this pokemon usualy steals children but she stole my lonely heart, how will society respond? WARNING: contains pokephiia, creampies and other sexual acts, Rated M for Muy bueno, XD
1. intro

The sun was setting as i left my workplace, it was friday but i wasn't happy about it, i lived alone, i had no pokemon though i had the supplies for one, or 12, i lived near a forest, it was always great to stare to then with my binoculars and either see a milktank breast feed a pokemon, or pokemon mating with each other.

Something about pokemon seems to arouse me, but pokemon don't like humans that way, i think.

As i stared at the forest a hypno apeared, it was staring at me, i grabed my pokemon item field backpack and got outside.

As i came closer to the Hypno, it started to swing it's pendulum, it had no effect whatsoever on me but i wanted to see where this was going.

The pokemon turned and started walking, the moonlight lighting everything with a blue-ish tint as we got deeper and deeper in the forest.

Hypno was female, i could tell as her croatch seemed to become wetter was we walked inside the forest more and more.

She suddenly stopped and pointed at a tree signaling that i should sit there, i removed my backpack and put it at the side of the tree, i sit there looking at the star filled sky, the Hypno's croach was now soaking wet, she had sit infront of me starting at me while rubbing her croach fur, she was masturbating infront of me while staring at me, i had become as hard, down there, as a stone, the pokemon stared at me.

Realising i wasn't hypnotised, Hypno started to growl at me, i wasn't scared of her one bit, as she started to stand up i pull out my dick, she only gasped, she got closer and poked it, i slowly put my hand on her croach, she was to distracted, poking me, to notice.

She only realised were my hand was when i started to put one of my digits in, her body shook in pleasure, her head staring into the stars, she was starting to blush, i grabbed her legs and droped her belly down on the floor.

She started growling again but stopped as she started to moan due to the pleasure from me starting to lick her pussy up, she tasted sweet and i couldn't be enjoing it more than i was, i then suddenly stopped, the Hypno turned her head to me with a questioning look on her face.

Did i want to give my first time to a pokemon? Did this pokemon want it too?

Both this questions were answered when the Hypno turned belly up and spread her pussy open, she wanted it, it seemed that was the reason she brought me here in the first place, i wanted to pleasure her too, i'ven if it meant i was going to give her my first.

"i never did this before, i might not know you but atleast i know you want it to" i said as she started to move to my lap, she stopped as my dic collided with her clit.

She raised herself from the ground and, with one hand pushed my tip in, i wrap my hands around her buttcheeks and held her closer, i then move one of my hands to one of her shoulders, her face slightly over my head, she was blushing red.

I started to push her down on me, slowly taking me in, she was moaning but still staring at me, she then in one move got me fully inside of her, the movement was to brute of a move and i came inside of her, my dick sending ropes of my seed inside of her, filling half of her womb.

She looked at me while withdrawing me from her pussy,"you were my first" i said to her between moans of my own, she looked at me while she sit on the side of my dick.

We aproached each others mouths for a kiss, as our lips were near each ofter to the point of feeling each others breathing the Hypno's stomach decided to break the mood with a growl.

"Dam..." i said "... you sound hungry" i finished saying as i put my hand inside of my backpack, the Hypno rested it's head and hands on my cheast still sit on my dick.

"Here have this" i said as i sprayed Hypno with a full restore.

A Week Passed by

I was returning home, it was friday, one week after i've seen Hypno for the last time, this time i was staying home i made dinner.

My memories of the night with the Hypno seem like a dream, it's like it was setup just for that, maybe it was just a dream.

Proven instantly wrong, i see the Hypno on the boarder of the forest, it was swinging it's pendulum, "hey Hypno, no need to go to the forest, i live here and if you want you can come in"i said, the Hypno run it's way inside tackling me to the ground.

I grabbed another plate and a fork and put then on the table, "i made dinner... and i want you to join me" i said as i put food on her plate,"something's missing..." i said as i look around my house, i grab a couple of candles and put them on the dinner table, "...there, now it's just perfect", i could see Hypno blushing.

After we finish our "romantic" dinner and putting everything in the washing machine, i grabbed at Hypno by her armpits and put her on my lap before sitting on my bed.

"This time you are going to cum too" i said as i pull my dick out, Hypno puts one of her hands on my cheek, i press her hips down bringing me fully inside, a pace started to build up, not made by me but by Hypno, she was bouncing up and down on me, i only hugged her as we both moaned, our heads perfectly align we closed ours eyes and kissed, still humping me she put her tongue in my mouth and started playing with mine, i put my tongue to work to as i started rubbing her tongue back, we had found our perfect pace, it was a slow one but with it i managed to rub most of her pleasure spots if not all.

She started to become tighter by the second, after a few seconds we both came, my dick sending thick ropes of cum inside of the Hypno, almost filling her up.

Still with me inside of her Hypno falls asleep on top of me, i slowly brought my back to the beds floor and fall asleep.

I wake up with her still on top of me staring back, she was blushed,"good morning sweet hearth how did you sleep" she responded by making her body vertical, my morning wood was already inside of her from last night, she then started standing up making my dick leave her pussy, she got to my backpack and grabbed something.

Showing me a ultraball, she brings it closer to me, i touch the ultraball, that was on it's small form, and wrap both our hands around it, the ultraball made a *plum* sound, "Congratulations you cought a trainer, Awesome" i heard in my head, i then responded before kissing the Hypno "i knew you could talk, not that it matters, now let's become one again, Sweet hearth"


	2. outro

Hypno, now leaking cum from her pussy, was on top of me, _you filled me up, i hope i get pregnant_ said Hypno, i looked at her with an emotionless look and answered to her "can i get you pregnant?", she kissed me _yes, i think you can, is it a problem?_ she said as she rested her head and hands on my chest, i then respond to her "From me it's okay, the problem is that what we did is frown up on, some say it's imoral for a traine to have sex with a pokemon..." i put my hands on her buttcheeks and squeze them "...not that i care, i haven't ever been this happy, and i don't care if people look at us with mean eyes, i love you and always will" i said still squezing hypno's buttcheeks, _aww i love you too, if you don't mind then i dont mind either._

Now monday i have to go to work, my workplace is a pokemart, i work at the counter, i brought Hypno with me as i didn't want to be without her for a moment, she wasn't inside her pokeball and she wasn't really walking on her own since she was hugging my arm blushing as people looked at us when walked to the pokemart, "hey Roger, how are you doing?" asked a co-worker of mine not noticing Hypno, "i'm fine, actualy i couldn't be more happy right now, specialy with my sweet hearth" i said back at her, she noticed Hypno hugging my arm and then responded "it's heart not hearth, and were did you get that pokemon? and why is she hugging you like that?", _we've found each other on the forest near his garden, and i'm hugging i'm cause his my mate_ , Kim ,my co-worker, looked right back at me, her eyes wide open she said "is it true? you and her... did it?" i nod back at Kim which then responded "and you love each other?" kim had a surprised look on her face, " _yes i do_ " i said aswell has Hypno at the same time.

Kim hugged us out of nowere, and said "i'm so glad for you Roger, i said you would find someone you truely loved, i just didn't think it would be a pokemon, but you need corage to declare your love to one in public, let alone hug in public", a mazed by this i question her "soo i keep my job?" she answered while smiling "why wouldn't you? i don't see any problem in you loving Hypno, just... you know, don't do stuff you wouldn't do if you were dating a girl"i blushed.

I grabbed a chair and put Hypno on it, aldo i wanted to have her with me i still had a job to do, as clients came to the store the looked at Hypno, which greeted then just like i did, some clients even asked her if they could pet her neck, she always said yes.

She seemed to be bring in more customers, as some just bought a healball or a pokeball just soo they could pet her, i then call Kim, "what is it?" she asks to which i respond "we are overstocked on golden nuggets, stardust and we are understocked on healballs and pokeballs" Kim stared around seeing the store full of clients,"how come we have so many customers all the sudden?" said Kim,i answered her "well when they came in the store both me and Hypno greet them, and some even seem to just by something soo they can pet her, she also helps here on the counter as she helps me grab items that are out of my reach with her psychic powers" Kim looks at me smilling and says " Roger you will get a raise of your salary by two if you bring Hypno with you everyday, okay?", i then answer "wouldn't do otherwise, this job is much more fun with her by my side" Hypno giggled.

Our shift, had ended one hour ago when Kim said to us "still here, you usually sneak off before your shift ends, your shift ended one hour ago" i look at the clock and, amazed, i respond to her "you're right, time passed so fast... hum, Kim i am going to that restaurant across the street with Hypno, do you want to join us?" Kim smiled, she had been a friend of mine ever since i started to work at the pokemart, she was promoved to my boss, but she didn't treat me worst because of it, Kim then responded "Okay,i will bring my Gallade, if you don't mind?" i then responded to Kim "soo you managed to evolve him into a Gallade, bring him there isn't any problem and i would like to see Gallade again".


End file.
